Simplemente Juvia
by shadowsakuras
Summary: Todo lo que Juvia debe sufrir por la atención de Gray-Sama... sera que lo lograra. Romance - Lime o lemmon (lo primero que se me ocurra) Disclaimer: "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar. Del Foro GJM"
1. Concierto

Emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して ¡Mirame estoy triunfando!

 **Clasificación:** M (Muyyy delicioso do you know what I mean gigigi)

 **AVISO DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA**

 **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail le pertenece completamente a gran Trollshima (conocido en el bajo mundo como Hiro Mashima), eres mi ídolo, eres el mejor, sabes cómo volverme adicta a tu historia… te sales de todo paradigma.. Regalame a uno de tus sexys dragons slayers (Only Male)

 **¡Basta de lamboneria!**

 **¡Sé que trollshima nunca leera esto! Sniff Sniff** ●~●.

 ** _-"Negrillas"-_** son pensamientos internos

 _-"Cursiva"-_ son diálogos

 ***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

* * *

Estas son la categorías asignadas a cada uno de mis Drabbles esta historia es sobre el primer tema Hecho/Subcultura: **Concierto**

 *****Hecho/Subcultura:** Concierto *******

 **Género:** Romance

 **Rated:** T

 **Emoción:** Aburrimiento

* * *

 **Concierto**

 **.**

* * *

 _-"Wendy es cierto que las hermanas Sky Sister darán un concierto de re-encuentro"-_

Pregunta MiraJane desde su barra

 _-"Si es verdad estoy muy emocionada de ver nuevamente de encontrarme con Chelia estoy tan feliz y cantaremos una canción muy especial..."-_

 _-"Es cierto... esa canción tiene una magia perdida poderosa que libera las inhibiciones de los enamorados, con la ayuda del Tercero y Levi se le realizaron ciertas modificaciones a que su poder libere justamente las emociones suficientes y pueda ser interpretada ante el público y estos no enloquezcan por amor."-_

Dice con tono prepotente la gata convertida en humana

En un rincón oculta sin perder ningún detalle la maga de agua escucha atenta la conversación.

 ** _-"Esta es la oportunidad que de poder escuchar los sentimientos de gray-sama pero como le digo."-_**

La imaginación de Juvia empieza a funcionar

. . .

Luces y corazones en el ambiente y con una voz melodiosa

 ** _-"Gray sama quiere acompañar a juvia al concierto"-_**

Un sexy Gray tipo Bishonen voltea y le dedica una sonrisa.

 **-"Claro mi amada Juvia"-**

. . .

Ahhhhh solo suspira la maga de agua, nuevamente la imaginación vuelve a desbordarse.

Una Juvia sexy se acerca a Gray y con voz seductora

 **-"Gray-sama tengo un par de entradas al concierto"-**

Nuevamente un Gray que desprende una sensualidad tipo Usui o Ren (Kaichou wa maid sama – Skip beat).

 **-"Al único concierto que quisiera ir es al concierto de tu cuerpo"-**

 **-"Ahhh Gray-sama no diga esas cosas a Juvia"-**

Posas sus manos en su rostro completamente ruborizado

. . .

 **-"Imposible Gray-sama no ira al concierto con Juvia"-**

Posa su cabeza sobre la mesa totalmente derrotada

 _-"Juvia iremos apoyar a Wendy en su concierto ella me dio las entradas"-_

Gray-samaaa... salta al lado de gray con sus ánimos renovados juntando sus manos.

Quizás no era lo que ella había imaginado pero era mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba.. su Gray-sama la invitaba a salir.

* * *

To soon el siguiente Drabble con un poco de Romance (Aunque no soy buena en este género I will do my Best)


	2. Lluvia

Emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して ¡Mirame estoy triunfando!

 **Clasificación:** M (Muyyy delicioso do you know what I mean gigigi)

 **AVISO DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA**

 **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail le pertenece completamente a gran Trollshima (conocido en el bajo mundo como Hiro Mashima), eres mi ídolo, eres el mejor, sabes cómo volverme adicta a tu historia… te sales de todo paradigma.. Regalame a uno de tus sexys dragons slayers (Only Male)

 **¡Y aun continuo con la lamboneria como que no me canso!**

 **¡Trollshima please si puedes escucharme .. lee mis historias! Sniff Sniff** ●~●.

 ** _-"Negrillas"-_** son pensamientos internos

 _-"Cursiva"-_ son diálogos

 ***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

* * *

Estas son las categorías asignadas a cada uno de mis Drabbles esta vez toco genero: **Romance**

 **Hecho/Subcultura:** Concierto

 *****Género:** Romance***

 **Rated:** T

 **Emoción:** Aburrimiento

* * *

 **LLuvia**

 **.**

* * *

Canción sonando en el concierto

...°°°... _ Las almas que fueron una_ °°°...°°°

...°°°... _Se unirán nuevamente_ °°°...°°°

...°°°... _Libera el deseo verdadero_ °°°...°°°

...°°°... _De un corazón latente_ °°°...°°°

El romance y el amor fluía en el ambiente las parejas lucían más enamoradas y desinhibidas pero por que el hechizo no funcionaba en ella ni Gray-sama

 _-"Gray-samaaaa no se siente diferente..."-_

Él no la miraba ni contestaba Ignoraba completamente a la peli azul...

 _-"Gray-samaaaa está cansado"-_

Empezó a llover estrepitosamente de sorpresa y todas las parejas fueron buscaron refugio… ella miro triste el piso porque su Gray-sama no se comportaba como las otras parejas, parecía que no le importase que se mojara la peli azul…

 **-"al final soy una maga de agua Gray-sama seguro está pensando eso"-**

Se decía a sí misma para consolarse, pero ¿por qué esta vez le dolía tanto?

Ella era una mujer fuerte y nunca se rendía ante los desplantes de su querido Gray-sama.

Sintió el arder en sus ojos… quizás esto es lo mejor, al final la lluvia le ayudaría a esconder las lágrimas y Gray-sama no la vería en ese estado al no poder haber logrado su objetivo...

 _-"Gray-sama Juvia mejor se va a su casa... Gracias por invitar a Juvia…"-_

Ella levanta su rostro al cielo esperando que las gotas de lluvia que ella tanto adora escondan las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos.

Al no sentir las agua lavar sus penas abre los ojos y ve una hermosa sombrilla de hielo cubriéndola de ellas.

 _-"Te puedo acompañar a tu casa si me lo permites; así no te mojaras..."-_

Dice gray con las mejillas tan sonrojadas que igualaban el color del cabello de la Scarlet.

 _-"Gray-sama claro que puede acompañar a Juvia...'-_

Lo toma del brazo tímidamente mientras ambos caminan bajo una misma sombrilla

Definitivamente la lluvia que hace feliz a la maga de agua.

* * *

No sé si tiene el toque romántico suficiente... Pero el solo imaginarme a Gray cuidando a Juvia y con lo Tsundere que es… en mi cabecita se veía tan Kawaiii todo apenadito y ella toda feliz y tímida ante esa reacción..

Próximamente… chan chan chan chan

La parte HOT de los drabbles.


	3. Inhibiciones ocultas

Emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して ¡Mirame estoy triunfando!... Creo...

 **Clasificación: T** (al ser " **T** ", toco cortar un poco la retorica no quería irme a lo "M" de pronto me podrían descalificar)

 **AVISO DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA**

 **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail le pertenece completamente a gran Trollshima (conocido en el bajo mundo como Hiro Mashima), eres mi ídolo, eres el mejor, sabes cómo volverme adicta a tu historia… te sales de todo paradigma.. Regálame a uno de tus sexys dragons slayers (Only Male)... también acepto a Zeref, Loky, o cualquiera de los supertriplepapasitos

 **¡Soy lambona y que!**

 **¡Trollshima te estoy stalkeando en twiter buajajaja!**

 ** _-"Negrillas"-_** son pensamientos internos

 _-"Cursiva"-_ son diálogos

 ***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

* * *

Estas son la categorías asignadas a cada uno de mis Drabbles esta historia es sobre el tercer tema Rated: **T.**

Hecho/Subcultura:Concierto

 **Género:** Romance

 *****Rated:** T***

 **Emoción:** Aburrimiento

* * *

 **Inhibiciones ocultas**

 **.**

* * *

.

Gray-sama por favor pase y póngase cómodo le brindare algo caliente para que no se resfrié por la lluvia

 _-"No es necesario me voy enseguida"-_

 _-"Graaaayyyy-sama espereeee"-_

Grito Juvia extendiendo un brazo hacia a la puerta mientras en la otra sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente.

Una gota resbala en la cabeza de Juvia al no divisar al ser de su obsesión.

Lanza un bufido y camina a su sala,

 _-"Gray-sama está pensando en hacer cosas sucias con Juvia"-_

Posa sus manos en el rostro mientras mueve sus caderas de un lado a otro.

El alquimista de hielo se encontraba en paños menores (por no decir sin paños) en el sofá del apartamento de Juvia.

 _-"Tome Gray-sama una bebida hecha especialmente por Juvia"-_

Un pequeño tropiezo culpa de un par de pantalones tirados en el suelo hacen que la maga pierda el equilibrio.

El mago de hielo logra sostenerla por la cintura jalándola hacia él, para que no se quemara mientras la tasa cae al suelo rompiéndose en pequeños pedazos.

 _-"Gray-samaaaa usted es un atrevi…"-_

No logra terminar sus palabras al ser bloqueadas por los tibios labios del mago de Hielo.

Juvia sentía desvanecerse ante la ferocidad del beso, necesitaba aire pero no quería separarse los fogosos labios que la tomaban por completo.

Hasta que por unos instantes tuvieron que separarse por la necesidad de respirar.

-"Gray-sama, Juvia no sabía…"-

Nuevamente un beso violento se apodera de su boca, una lengua voraz entra recorriendo cada minúsculo rincón de esta, despojándola de todas sus fuerzas, mientras unas manos recorrían delicadamente el muslo de la maga como si estuviesen marcando fieramente el territorio, la otra soltaba el cinturón que aprisionaba la delgada cintura de la peli azul; con un raudo movimiento antes que se diera cuenta ambos se encontraban piel contra piel, degustando el ardiente roce de sus cuerpos; marcado con besos y caricias cada rincón de ellos, olvidando cualquier inhibición y pudor que pudiese contener el deseo de la carne y el corazón, continuando salvajemente un baile desenfrenado hasta el amanecer.

La lluvia ceso hasta la alborada dejando finas gotas en los árboles y en la habitación se encontraba el hielo y el agua unidos entre las sabanas como siempre debió ser, así como las leyes naturales dicen.

* * *

Bueno la canción si hizo efecto y gray le tenía sus ganas a Juvia, pero como es tan tsundere se aguantaba... pero al final cedió y Juvia "gano" por así decirlo.

Mi queridos usuales lectores, al ser esto un drable son historias cortas y como tienen ciertos limitantes no lo pude subir a categoría M, pero me voy a desquitar un dia me ha gustado el ritmo de esta historia… lastima no tenga muchos lectores.

 **Liraaz:** Gracias, tu Review ha llamado nuevamente mi inspiración… pensé que si no había un algo no seguiría publicando. Muchas gracias y espero que te guste como continúo el fic.


	4. Nuevos sentimientos

Emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して ¡Mirame estoy triunfando!... Creo...

 **Clasificación: T** (al ser " **T** ", toco cortar un poco la retórica no quería irme a lo "M" de pronto me podrían descalificar)

 **AVISO DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA**

 **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail le pertenece completamente a gran Trollshima (conocido en el bajo mundo como Hiro Mashima), eres mi ídolo, eres el mejor, sabes cómo volverme adicta a tu historia… te sales de todo paradigma.. Regálame a uno de tus sexys dragons slayers (Only Male)... también acepto a Zeref, Loky, o cualquiera de los supertriplepapasitos

 **¡Soy lambona y que!**

 **¡Trollshima te estoy stalkeando en twiter buajajaja!**

 ** _-"Negrillas"-_** son pensamientos internos

 _-"Cursiva"-_ son diálogos

 ***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

* * *

Estas son las categorías asignadas a cada uno de mis Drabbles esta historia es sobre el tercer tema **emoción: Aburrimiento**

Hecho/Subcultura:Concierto

 **Género:** Romance

 **Rated:** T

 *****Emoción:** Aburrimiento***

* * *

 **Nuevos sentimientos**

 **.**

Pasaron varios días después del concierto, y el mago de hielo y la maga de agua no aparecían en el gremio, ellos ahora estaban disfrutando de su libertad en casa de la peli azul.

A pesar de su desbordada imaginación la maga de agua jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que su mago era más intenso, posesivo y dominante que ella, era completamente insaciable no le gustaba dejar salir de la cama a su amada y las pocas veces que se podía mover era solo por la simple necesidad de usar el sanitario o buscar comida.

Y este era uno de esos pocos momentos en el cual se pudo escapar de su propia cama

 ** _-"le he mentido a Gray-sama; Juvia se siente como una mentirosa al decirle a Gray-sama que tenía que ir al baño"-_**

Decía en su mente al entrar al lavado, vio el sanitario y el trono parecía el lugar más cómodo para descansar y reflexionar.

Realmente se dedicó a reflexionar, realmente necesitaba descansar y su cuerpo se lo agradecía inmensamente.

Juvia suspiro bajo un poco la mirada y nuevamente dijo para sí misma

 ** _-"jamás pensé que esto pasaría; pero estoy aburrida de estar haciéndolo con gray-sama todo el tiempo"-_**

Efectivamente sentía que eran como conejos apareándose; sonríe a medio lado y musita para sí misma

 _-"Exactamente como Gajel-san diría"-_

 _-"¡¿Gajel que?!"-_

A un lado de la puerta del sanitario el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de su Gray-sama estaba recostado en el marco, su rostro lucia algo descompuesto...

 ** _-"Sera que gray-sama esta celoso juvia mencione a Gajel-san"-_**

El mago de hielo gira su rostro hacia un lado tratando de ocultar su cara de molestia.

 _-"pensé que te había pasado algo... como te estabas demorando en el lavado"-_

Que espectáculo para la maga de hielo nuevamente su Gray-sama se estaba preocupando por ella y se lo demostraba.

Al demonio todo lo que cruzo por su mente hace unos instantes, como se le podría ocurrir aburrirse de su amado Gray-sama.

Como si fuese magia su cuerpo recupero fuerza y se abalanza sobre el mago de hielo.

 _-"Gray-samaaaa, ahora Juvia quiere probar cosas nuevas que aprendió de un libro de Levi-san"-_

* * *

Bueno este es el fin de los drables… espero no sea muy tarde para publicar… ando súper ocupada con el trabajo y apenas me di cuenta que hoy es 30.

Suerte a todos los participantes y que gane el mejor (Espero que sea yo … y me perdonen los errores de ortografía como cosa rara siempre ando escribiendo a toda prisa)


End file.
